


Vegas Birthday Aftermaths

by phoenixseths



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dan's Birthday, Drunk Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, drunk cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what happens after a fun night celebrating Dan turning 25 in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas Birthday Aftermaths

**Author's Note:**

> this is really self indulgent and of my other friend who gave me the inspiration to even write this, so thanks for screaming with me about it kels. hopefully you all still enjoy and find it cute even if it may be out of character.

They both stumble into the hotel room, Dan’s arm wrapped around Phil’s shoulders and Phil’s arm around his waist. They’re both slumped against each other as they make their way into the room and clumsily undress each other to their underwear and they fall onto the king size bed, under the covers.

They aren’t completely drunk to the point where they’re blacked out and won’t be able to remember a thing the next morning, but they’re drunk enough to where there’s a slight slur in their words and they’re more prone to stumbling over their own feet. They’re in Vegas for a show the next day for their tour, but it’s Dan’s birthday and they couldn’t not go celebrate a little bit for Dan’s 25th birthday. They’ll probably still wake up hungover and regretting even going out and hating themselves the entire day meeting fans and performing a full show, but it’s all about the (foggy and drunken) memories, right?

“Happy birthday to me.” Dan mumbles, laying his head on Phil’s chest and hearing his steady heartbeat. Phil softly giggles at Dan’s birthday wish to himself, and wraps one arm around Dan’s shoulder once again, bringing his hand up to his face to swipe the stray strands of hair from his face back into place and tangles his fingers in his hair.

“Yes, happy birthday to you, baby.” Phil lightly massages the top of Dan’s head with his fingers and Dan hums in approval, making Phil giggle at him again since he can easily giggle at anything when intoxicated. He takes Phil’s free hand with both of his and brings it to his chest, closing his hands around it and Phil squeezes back. Phil feels Dan relax into him more and shortly after he feels the rising and falling of his chest get slower and more steady, along with his breathing as he starts to hear small snores emitting from the younger boy.

Phil slightly moves himself up the bed, keeping his one hand on Dan’s chest enclosed by his, and the other on the back Dan’s head. He plants a kiss on the top of Dan’s head and lays his head on his pillow, his chin resting comfortably on top of Dan’s head and he lets himself slip into a peaceful and drunken sleep with his birthday boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not completely happy with this, but i've been on a major writer's block thing for almost a year and i'm hoping these not very well written and short but still written drabbles will somehow bring back my niche for writing again. plus, i wanted to write something for dan's birthday since i did with phil (even though i deleted it out of embarrassment of how badly written and cringy it was), and it's a day late. but better late than never, right?
> 
> hit me up on twitter, shieldlester!  
> or, message my side blog just for writing to talk fic or send me prompts and help me get that started up!
> 
> thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me kudos if you liked it!
> 
> feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
